Computing devices are often connected via a network to share resources across a number of computing devices. In a networked computing environment, any number of computing devices belonging to many users are connected together such that resources are pooled and each computing device can communicate other computing devices. Networked computing also enables remote management of networked computing devices, as well as networked security management of networked security devices.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.